Programmable cells, such as, one-time programmable cells, can be fabricated using a transistor having a split gate architecture. The split gate architecture includes a gate conductor, a thick dielectric portion and a thin dielectric portion. The thick dielectric portion serves as the insulator for the select operation provided via the gate conductor while the thin dielectric portion serves as the insulator for the programming operation provided via the gate conductor. A bit line can be coupled to a source/drain region of the transistor and the gate conductor can serve as the word line. When a normal or select voltage is applied to the gate conductor, the equivalent circuit for the transistor is a capacitor and appreciable current (e.g., current indicative of a first storage state) does not flow to the bit line. When a programming voltage is applied to the gate conductor, the thin oxide portion breaks down and a resistive path from the channel of the transistor to the gate conductor is formed. The equivalent circuit for the transistor is a resistor after the programming voltage is applied and appreciable current does flow to the bit line when a normal voltage (e.g., a voltage for a select operation) is applied to the gate conductor.